A New Life
by ashash52009
Summary: It's Graduation day for the gang, but things happen that will change their lives forever. Mostly Dramione, and it will be M for later chapters
1. Ceremonies

**Authors note: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story, however there may be a few of my own later own. This is my first M story so please review and let me know what you think.**

**When Hermione woke up that day, she realized today would be the day that all their lives would change. She looked around her Head's dormitory just one last time as she showered and got ready for the day, but as soon as the bathroom door closed Hermione began to think about all the things they had been through the past seven years. Most of all she thought about her friendships and how they had all came about: **

**Harry and Ron, had saved her from the troll in their first year, after that she knew then that they would be friends for life.**

**Ginny, was tricked by Voldemort their second year, and it was up to she Ron and Harry to find someway to help poor Ginny. After that the two of them were inseparable. **

**Luna and Neville had played key roles all through out school, but most importantly when the group traveled to the Ministry of Magic the night that Voldemort regained his power.**

**Most recently however, she and Draco Malfoy had become best friends. During the war at the end of their sixth year Draco had switched to the light side and never looked back, but it wasn't until seventh year when he and Hermione had been made Head Girl and Boy that they became friends. **

**As Hermione was thinking about all the adventures she and her friends had had since their first year she heard a knock on the bathroom door.**

"**Hey Mione, I know you like really long showers, but don't forget that I have to shower too before graduation." Draco said with a faint laugh.**

"**Alright, if you must hog the bathroom I suppose I could cut my shower short just this once." She replied as she turned the warm water off. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. "There all yours." She said as she walked past Draco into her room. She didn't catch the look of surprise on the poor boys face as she walked by him. In all the months they had shared a dorm he had never seen her in just a towel, but he recovered quickly and walked into the bathroom locking the door.**

**When Hermione reached her room she saw an owl tapping furiously at her window. She opened the window and let the poor bird in while untying the letter attached to its leg. She recognized the penmanship as soon as she unrolled it….Ginny.**

_**So Graduation day. Never thought we would be graduating together, but hey thanks for skipping out on school last year. Anyways I just wanted to tell you to calm down because I know you have so many butterflies in your stomach for your speech. Don't worry Mione you will do fine. I love you dearly**_

_**GINNY**_

**Until then Hermione had not noticed just how nervous she really was. Well so much for it being a lovely day. Just then Hermione heard the bathroom door open, she figured she would ask Draco if he was ready for his half of the speech. She quickly walked to her door and opened it.**

"**Draco," she called looking down the hall towards the bathroom, "hey can you come here."**

"**What's up Mione, are you alright?" Draco asked panicking a little bit.**

"**No I'm fine, I was just wondering if you were ready for your speech?" It was then that they both noticed that the other was only clad in a towel. Hermione tried to look away but found it increasingly difficult as did Draco. **

"**Uh, uh yeah I suppose I am." He said looking for the right words to say.**

"**Yeah alright I was just wondering." She said with a since of urgency as she rushed back to her room. As she closed the door she wondered why her heart was pounding so fast and her skin seemed to have a permanent case of the goose bumps. **

**As Draco closed his door, he leaned up against it and wondered the very same things. He quickly set about changing into his graduation attire. He didn't know what he was going to do when he had to actually escort Hermione into the graduation ceremonies, he didn't think he would be able to be around her. **

**However, neither of them had much time to prepare since the graduation ceremony would begin in less than an hour. **

**Hermione had dressed quickly and was casting a series of spells on her hair and makeup. She was also trying her best to get everything packed away, so she wouldn't have to worry about it before the graduation party that night. She was just about done when she heard voices downstairs, she opened her door to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Neville, and Pansy all standing there waiting on her. She looked around and shook her head at the medley of friends she had acquired. As she began her decent down the stair case everything became extremely quite. She looked around to make sure nothing was wrong, but saw the looks of awe on her friends faces. Her hair hung in loose curls, and her makeup was done to perfection. She was wearing a short maroon dress with a gold sash and gold four inch heels. **

"**What is something wrong?" She asked worried that she looked hideous.**

"**No in fact you look amazing." Draco answered as he walked to the staircase to take her hand. Neither of them saw the looks exchanged between all the others standing there. It was like the rest of the group knew something even Hermione and Draco had no clue about. **

"**Well you don't look to bad yourself there Malfoy. And all of you look amazing as well." She said to the rest of the group. They all quickly gathered their things and looked around the room they had spent so much time in the past year just once more. **

**They headed down to the Great Hall amidst a ruckus of students and faculty everywhere. As they entered they were lined up for their Graduation Ceremony. Hermione and Draco were the last two to enter and as they held hands something came over them which they had never felt before. They looked at each other one last time as students, and realized that all the time they had spent hating each other had just been built up tension. Hermione leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek as they sat down in the front row. The ceremony lasted what seemed like hours to the students, and minutes to their families, but soon after they were all heading in different directions to get changed for the party to end all parties. Also the night that would change many of their lives forever. **

**A.N. Ok there is the first chapter I know some parts were a little awkward, but just wait it will get better I promise.**


	2. Graduation Party

Authors Note: Ok so that last chapter got all screwed up because I wasn't on my computer. Now let us see if this chapter will look better. I still don't own anything…

**Graduation Party**

"Hermione, what are you wearing to the party?" Ginny asked worrying I would change into a tee shirt and jeans.

"Well Gin, I can explain it. I will just have to show you." I said as I pulled her into my room. I quickly walked to my closet and pulled out the outfit I had planned for that night. I sat it down piece by piece on my bed and watched Ginny's eyes bug out of her head. "I take it you didn't expect this from me."

"Well that is definitely the understatement of the year." She said as she picked up the top. A red sequined halter with a few black sequins sprinkled in here and there. She put it down and picked up the short black mini-skirt that was lying beside it. Finally, she picked up the black six inch heels, with the red ribbons that tied up my legs. "Well I think it is safe to say that Draco will be knocked on his ass."

"Why would I care what Draco thinks?" I said hoping to sound convincing. "I mean it's not like I have feelings for him."

"Sure Hermione. We can all see through this façade you and Draco have been putting on for the past year. You live together 24/7 don't tell me you don't have feelings for this boy. I know you better Granger." She said with all the fierce niceness Ginny could produce.

"Ginny, please don't say anything. I don't know if Draco feels the same way, and I don't want to be the one that is so forward." I said knowing that Ginny had caught me at my game. I looked at her with pleading eyes, and she knew that she couldn't say anything. "By the way what are you wearing Weasley?"

"Well, let me just show you." She said as she pulled out her wand and muttered Accio Graduation Outfit, and the outfit flew in through my window. She laid the pieces out just as I had. I picked them up and inspected them, very Ginny Weasley of her. A black lacy mini dress and black stiletto heels, "Nice Gin, Blaise will love it."

"I know that is what I was hoping for." She said with a glint in her eye. She looked at both of our hair and make-up, and took it upon herself to do them both. My hair tamed its self into tight curls, and my make-up was done heavy; dark eyes and even darker lips. Ginny's hair was in an exotic up do, and her make-up was done just as heavy as mine. When Ginny finished our hair and make-up she started getting dressed. I heard a knock at my door and went to open it.

"Hey Mione," Luna said, "Can we get ready here?" She said stepping aside so that I could see Pansy there too.

"Sure guys come on in. Ginny just finished our make-up and hair." I said stepping aside to allow the two to walk through the door.

"Would you like me to do yours as well?" Ginny asked the two as they set their outfits down. "Wow Pansy that is beautiful." Ginny said noticing Pansy's maroon dress with ballet flats.

"Luna, wow that is very unlike you," I said looking at her choice of party outfit. It was a lavender mini dress with white polka dots and white stiletto heels. It was so….normal. I wondered what Ron would think of it.

"Thank you Hermione, I just hope Ron likes it." She said with a nervous expression on her mysterious face.

An hour later, after many talks and laughs about the past we were almost ready. I could hear the boys down stairs wondering when exactly we would be down. Just for fun we decided we would listen in on one of their conversations for a change, so I gently walked to open my bedroom door with three others right behind me.

"So knowing those four which one do you think is going to pull of the most risqué outfit?" I heard Ron's clearly curious voice.

"Well knowing your sister it will be her." Draco said simply. I just looked back at Ginny and laughed, little did they know.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say just for one night my girlfriend is going to pull out the old Pansy." Harry said with a laugh. Pansy looked ready to kill him; in fact she was the tamest out of all of us.

"Nah, I don't think so. She has really changed, but Luna…What have you done to that woman Weasley?" Blaise said laughing at how much Luna had changed since she had been dating Ron. Luna looked slightly amused for once; she knew it was the truth.

"Well I guess we will see in a few minutes, IF THEY WOULD HURRY UP!" I heard Draco yell the last part as a slight hint to the four of us.

"I guess it's time to face the music guys. Well how should we do this?" I asked knowing that none of the guys downstairs had any idea that I was the risqué one out of the group.

"I think Luna should go first, Pansy next, then me, and finally you. Basically because I think we all want to see the looks on their faces when you walk down those stairs." Ginny said as she began to line us up. Suddenly I didn't feel very good, and I knew it was because of the people standing downstairs, well really just one of them. I didn't have time to react as Luna started to walk out the door. "Ginny I can't do this." I said knowing she was just going to tell me to shut up and suck it up.

"Yes you can, and you will." She said as we heard Ron say 'Damn, Luna' from downstairs.

"Are you sure? Cause right now I don't think I can." I said looking down at my outfit. Pansy was walking out the door just then and I was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Yes I am positive." This time it was Blaise we heard 'See I told you she has changed'. "Look I have to walk down those stairs now. I know you can do this, you are the smartest witch…this is nothing Hermione." She said as she walked down the stairs. 'Not as crazy as we were expecting Gin, but hey I bet its wild compared to what Mione has on.' I heard Ron exclaim. If only he knew I thought as I walked to the doorway. 'If only you knew' Ginny expressed my thoughts for me.

I walked to the edge of the stairs and began my decent down them. I looked up and saw the smile on Ginny's face and all the jaws hitting the floor that belonged to the guys in my life. None of them ever thought I would be the one to wear the mini-skirt and halter with the six inch heels. The looks I got from Harry and Ron said if they could they would find some way to cover me from head to toe. I just smiled at them, Blaise looked at his girlfriend somehow figuring this was his idea, but little did he know I had come up with this one all on my own. Draco, well let's just say he looked like he could throw me down on the couch right then and there. By the time I was at the end of the stairs Draco had come to meet me.

"I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" He said looking me up and down.

"Yeah I guess you were Mr. Malfoy." I said being a seductive as I possibly could. "I think we are late for our own party guys." I said turning my attention away from Draco and back to the rest of the group.

"Yeah I think you are right Mione." Ginny said from beside Blaise.

"Yeah let's get going." Luna and Pansy said almost simultaneously. "It is getting really late."

"Well I will follow you guys." I said knowing that Draco would stick around as long as I was in the area. The rest of the couples exited the room waiting on Draco and me. "Well what do you really think?" I said nervously.

"I think that I am going to get in some real trouble tonight." He said grabbing my hand and walking out the door. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one that was going to get in trouble.


	3. New Horizons

A.N. So I still don't own anything, but I hope you like this chapter and please please review!!

New Horizons

The party was in full swing when the two Head's and their friends arrived. Ginny went straight for the drink table and made sure everyone had a drink of some sort in their hands. Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Draco, and Ron all had fire whisky, Luna, Pansy and Hermione stuck to something a little bit less potent, Pumpkin Juice and Vodka. (A/N: Wizarding Screwdriver) They all raised their glasses to the end of school and a new beginning.

"I never thought the eight of us would be standing here as friends, much less anything more." Ginny said giving Blaise a small smile, "But we worked hard together last year and now this year. I will miss you all."

"What do you mean you will miss us Weasley?" Pansy asked laughing, "We will all still be around, I mean for the past year we have all met up at the Burrow on holidays, so why do you think this is going to change?"

"Yeah and I am marrying your brother Gin, I will be there all the time." Luna said dreamily.

"Yeah I know, but what about Hermione and Draco?" She said looking towards the two.

"Ginny, I'm your best friend do you honestly think just because we have graduated you will get rid of me that easily?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I guess you're all right, I was just getting a little anxious." Ginny replied looking around a little embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Drink up everybody; this is a party after all." Harry said looking around at the group.

After a few hours, and many more drinks the group was pretty well wasted. They were dancing around and acting like the teenagers that they were. One more than the others, Hermione's skirt and her halter top had become the topic of the night. She was dancing very seductively with all of the 7th year boys that would dance with her. Pansy, Ginny, and Luna all looked on in amazement at the Hermione Granger in front of them. Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Draco all contemplated whether they should stop their now very sexy friend.

"Damn I never knew Mione had it in her." Ginny said.

"I know right, she seems so carefree." Pansy said, "I wish I could feel like that."

"Well, she certainly looks like she is having a good time." Luna said looking on at Hermione who was now dancing with a very eager Dean Thomas.

"What are you girls not going to stop her?" Ron asked with a slight squeak to his voice watching his friend and ex girlfriend dancing so carelessly.

"I mean really, Hermione is not going to be happy that you didn't stop her in the morning." Harry said with disgust.

"Why are the three of you just standing here?" Blaise asked looking at the girls.

"Because she is happy honey, that's why." Ginny said answering Blaise's question.

"She is having fun," Cried Pansy grabbing her boyfriend, "Maybe you should try it too Potter."

"I agree with Pansy," Luna said following Pansy to the dance floor with Ron, shortly followed by Ginny and Blaise.

"Well if you lot aren't going to do anything, I sure as hell am." Draco said walking towards Hermione. If he would have turned around he would have seen the knowing glances and the high fives exchanged with the group.

"Oh hi Draco," Hermione said as Draco walked up to her, "would you care to dance?" She asked grabbing his hand not giving him a chance to answer.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked her as she pulled him back onto the dance floor.

"Dancing sweetie what does it look like I am doing?"

"It looks like you are a drunken little girl out here."

"Well, maybe I am, but I am having fun." She whispered into his ear as she began to grind her hips into backside. "So what is your excuse?"

"I just don't want you to regret anything Mione." He said beginning to enjoy the movements immensely.

"Trust me; I won't." She said as she walked back around to Draco's front. She placed her hands on his chest as she ground herself into him, "Now the question is. Will you regret dancing with me in the morning, or not dancing with me?"

Just as these words were out of her mouth Draco grabbed her around the waist and held her closer to him. He leaned in to her as she was leaning to him, and their lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Hermione didn't want to pull away, so she deepened the kiss by grabbing Draco's head and opening her mouth ever so slightly. Draco took this as his invitation; he pushed her to the closest wall as their tongues tangled together. He could feel Hermione rolling her hips to his, and he wanted so badly to take her right then and there. She let out a soft moan as Draco lifted the hem of her halter top. When the two were completely out of breath they pulled back softly.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting to do that?" Hermione asked Draco timidly.

"Not nearly as long as I have wanted to do that, I assure you." Draco said smiling at her. The two turned to walk back to their friends, with flushed faces and a new attitude.

"FINALLY!" was all they heard when they walked back to the group.

"So you two finally wised up," Ginny said, "Dang guess that means the boyfriend gets all my money, I said it would be another few months."

"Yeah and I gave you two too much credit, I said it would have been way before now." Ron said slightly.

"Well I am truly appalled at all of you, but we will let you all discuss your bet money. Draco I believe there were some things we forgot to pick up before we left the dormitory." Hermione said with a wink to the man standing beside her.

"Yes, I do believe you are right love." He said as he followed her out the door. The two took off running and didn't stop till they were in the Head's Common Room. Hermione turned quickly and locked her lips with Draco's. He immediately asked for admittance by slowly licking her lips, which she immediately granted. She pushed him up against the common room wall; she reached to unbutton his shirt when he pushed her backwards. She looked up at him hurt, but turned to walk away thinking she had moved way to fast.

"Granger you walk away again and I won't try to fix things anymore." He said in a very sexy tone.

She turned to look at a very shirtless Draco Malfoy staring back at her. She helped him out a little bit by reaching behind her neck and untying her barely there top. Draco watched as the top fell to the ground and Hermione stepped over it walking back to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the stairs.

"Who knows who could walk in?" She said with a seductive smile.

When they reached Hermione's room, they realized that all of their clothes had been shed on the stairwell. Hermione suddenly realized her alcohol was wearing off, but that didn't seem to faze her. As their lips met again Draco began to walk her backwards to her bed, this time never breaking the kiss. Once they reached the bed, Hermione started kissing down the side of Draco's neck. As she was doing this Draco reached up to cup her breast. He and Hermione let out two very satisfied groans at the exact same time.

"Draco, please this is going way to slow." Hermione said throwing the startled boy down on her bed. As she crawled onto the bed she looked Draco from head to toe. She gave him a sly smile as she took his _member_ in her hand. She pumped her hand up and down slowly at first, but quickened the pace as Draco began to moan. Then she leaned down almost touching his ear and whispered, "Don't move." As she said this she slid down and took him in her mouth. The sheer shock of this almost sent Draco over the edge. She began to run her tongue around the tip of Draco's penis. She slowly began to lower her mouth down his shaft and sucked slightly as she moved. She could feel Draco's hand on her head helping her to move, and she loved every minute of it.

"Hermione, as much as I love this," he said pulling her up and flipping her over, "I'm not selfish and it's most definitely your turn."

He moved down to between Hermione's legs and slowly looked up at her as he entered one finger into her. She gasped softly, but began to rock her hips. He moved his finger in and out slowly at first, until she began to move faster. He quickly changed tactics, and his mouth met her warm wet center. He licked all around it at first while looking up into the face of the woman he was sure that he loved. She began to play with her breasts as she rocked her hips to meet his tongue. She was just about to fall over the edge when he thrust two fingers into her. She began to rock and moan as he pushed in and out of her quickly.

"Draco, please." She said in a silky voice. "I can't hold out much longer." She said as he laughed slightly. "That's the plan baby." He said as he began to move his hand faster.

"OH MY GOD." She screamed as she came all over his hand.

Draco moved quickly up to meet her mouth as she was coming down from her high. They began to tangle their tongues again as Hermione flipped Draco back over. She never broke the kiss as she straddled him and lowered herself down onto his shaft. Draco gasped but helped her to meet her ultimate goal. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down harder as she would begin to lower herself. He reached between her legs to find her nub; he knew that this would give her the ultimate pleasure while she was in control.

Draco could only take not being in control so long. He quickly turned Hermione over and began to pound into her hard and fast. Hermione was getting worked up all over again, and she knew that Draco wouldn't last much longer either. She took control again and put her leg up on his shoulder giving him easier access. He took the initiative to put both legs up on his shoulders so that he could move faster and harder. Hermione could barely stand it as she grabbed onto Draco's upper thighs.

"Draco I'm not going to last much longer," She said moaning uncontrollably.

"Neither am I Mione." He said gasping. He could feel himself getting close and leaned down to take Hermione's mouth in his. Their tongues tangled as he thrust into her hard and fast once more. He could feel Hermione close around him as she fell over the edge. He thrust hard and finally he too was over the edge with her. They lay there quietly as they both came down from the high they were just on. Draco could see the smile on Hermione's face as he looked over to see her beautiful face.

"What?" he asked smiling at her.

"Nothing, I just never would have guessed that you and I would have been here." She replied back.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, never. I actually had more fun tonight then I have all year long."

"Do you know how jealous you were making me dancing tonight?"

"Do you think that wasn't my plan all along? I have been trying to get you to ask me out all year, I just never thought it would be the last day of our school year." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Well better late than never." Draco said leaning over and wrapping her in his arms.

"You are correct Mr. Malfoy." She said giving him a kiss and closing her eyes.

The two fell asleep that night, with a new understanding for each other. They knew their relationship was changing, but they never knew that it would change just a little bit more soon.


	4. I am so sorry to you all

This is a note to all my loyal readers, and it is posted in all my ongoing stories. Recently I lost my house to a fire, and along with it were all my notes to my stories and even my novel. I am going to continue my stories, don't worry about that, but right now I have little to no inspiration. I am trying though, so maybe I can write a one-shot that will take my mind off of all the fire stuff and get me back to my writings.

Thank you all that have stuck by me, and I have seen numerous "favorites" in the last few weeks. Thank you to those of you who feel my stories are good enough to be a favorite of yours.

I hope to be back up to full writing capacity as soon as I can. Again thank you to you all.

ashash52009


	5. Goodbye Past, Hello Future

A.N. Well here is a brand new chapter. It has taken me awhile, but I hope I still have the inspiration to write this one. I still own nothing except the plot bunnies,

As dawn broke over Hogwarts the mood was somber. Eight sets of eyes were opening to realize that it was their last day ever at the school that was home to them for so long. Each person had an agenda before meeting the rest of the school in the Great Hall by lunch, and they all knew they would have to say goodbye in their own special way.

Harry stretched as he crawled out of the bed he had slept in for the last year and longer before the war. He tried not to wake Pansy who was sleeping on the other side as he quickly got dressed. He looked slowly at the room, and all that he called home as he made his way to the door. This is his home, and always would be, but today he had to say goodbye and there was only one place he could do that.

Ron knew he would be leaving the school where he had learned so much. He had grown up, fell in love, fought a war, and actually finished something for once. He looked over at the sleeping blonde beside him and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Luna was the last person he deserved, and Hermione had been too, but for a short while she had chosen him and now he planned to make a life with Luna. As much as he loved spending time in his dorm he knew there was only one place he should visit today.

Hermione felt stiff and sore as she stretched in her over sized bed. Last night had been amazing, but today she would say goodbye to the place that made her grow up. She laughed silently as she remembered the fights, laughs, tears, and smiles that she had had in these halls. The man beside her was more than she could have asked for, but there were two other people she had to thank for a great life at Hogwarts and she thought she knew just where to find them.

"I thought I would find you two out here." Hermione said as she made her way to the two figures sitting beside the Black Lake.

"Yeah, just watching the sun rise one last time." Ron said as the giant squid poked its head up as if annoyed that the three were outside so early.

"It's going to be hard to leave this place." Harry said as he looked at his two best friends. "Its home."

"Yeah no kidding." Hermione answered with a solemn look on her face. "I don't know if I would have made it without the two of you."

"Mione you would have been fine, and you still will be." Ron said giving her a hug.

"I know, but you two are my best friends and I don't know what I am going to do not being able to see you guys every day. It is going to be so strange."

"Well now you have pretty boy Malfoy to look after. Just like I have Princess Parkinson, and Ron has Loo-"

"Watch it Potter!" Ron said in a laughing way.

"Luna." Harry finished quickly.

"Your right Harry. We will still see each other, I mean you and I are practically members of the Weasley family anyways."

The three sat there reminiscing for a few more minutes before deciding to head back to the castle. They each had a place that was special to them, and a person waiting back in the castle. As they approached the steps they stopped to remember what it was like the first time they made their way into those big oak doors. It was unexplainable, and still is. Hermione walked in first and headed for the one place she felt truly safe and at ease in the castle. Ron headed to a room that meant more to him than he could explain, and Harry walked slowly to hall that had given him more pleasure than he could have asked for.

As Hermione walked into the library she was met with a sight she thought she would never see. Draco Malfoy standing there waiting for her. She didn't even know he knew the way to the library.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked scarcely.

"Well, I thought you would be by here at some point after I woke up alone, so I thought I would be here first. You aren't the only one who spent a lot of time in this room. In fact this is the place where I fell head over heels for a bushy haired know it all." He answered with a smile.

"But when, how?"

"Somewhere around the time you, Harry, and Ron decided to take off on a crazy adventure. You were studying the horcrux, and I watched you everyday try to come up with some crazy strategy or another."

"Oh Draco, why did you wait until last night to do anything about it?"

"I didn't think you would believe I had truly changed Mya. I needed to prove to you Harry and Ron that I had in fact been helping Dumbledore."

"Wow. I'm glad you finally said something."

"Me too love me too." Draco said with a kiss on her cheek.

As Ron paced outside the Room of Requirement he thought of 'a place to say goodbye' over and over until the door finally appeared. As he entered he saw many, many floating memories. All of his years at Hogwarts, but as he kept walking he heard the slightest little voice.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Luna said watching the memory of when Ron had finally wised up and proposed to her.

"Luna? How did you get in here?"

"I'm assuming the same way you did. I needed a place to say goodbye to my past and hello to my future. Maybe that is why we ended up in the room together." She said with a smile.

"I am sure you are right darling. Future. That word sounds so strange now. I love you Luna Lovegood."

"And I love you Ronald Weasley." She answered giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Ginny Weasley woke up in the Slytherin dormitories like so many times before, but this time her fiancé was nowhere to be found. She slowly got up and made her way to the Slytherin Common Room only to be disappointed again. Where could he be? Then she remembered there was only one place on the whole school grounds that were special to them both.

"What is with you not leaving a note Zabini?" Ginny asked as she reached the Quidditch pitch bleachers and saw the man of her dreams.

"Well you're pretty smart Red. I thought you could decipher it." He said grabbing her as she walked to him.

"Well thanks…I think." She said with a laugh.

"We spent many nights out here didn't we?"

"Too many to count love. And you proposed right there." Ginny said pointing to the spot right below the goal posts.

"I know. This place is the key to our relationship. We started dating her, fell in love, and got engaged all at this place. I don't want to say good bye to it." Blaise said looking lovingly at his future wife.

"Well you know, there is one thing we have never done here." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ginevra Weasley you have been hanging around the Slytherin's way, way too long." He said as he laid her down with a gentle kiss.

"Staging another food fight Parkinson?" Harry said as he walked towards the Slytherin house table.

"No, just remembering how the first one turned out. Looks like I actually won." She said smiling at her boyfriend of just over a year.

"I don't know about that. I think I got a pretty good prize as well. I mean after I cleaned the pumpkin pasties and mashed potatoes you threw at me out of my hair." He said smiling.

"Well, you shouldn't have started with the Princess Parkinson stuff."

"Oh please you love that nickname now."  
"Now yes, then I still wasn't sure about you Potter."

"Well I think we can put that little incident behind us. I brought you something." He said as he lifted her favorite Honeyduke's sweets from behind his back. "In eight years they haven't changed the heart shaped box."

"I like the box, but why did you go all the way to Hogsmead to get me some chocolate?" She asked curiously.

"Well, open it and see."

As Pansy looked at the heart shaped box with wonder, Harry's nerves started to get the best of him. She lifted the lid and gasped, just as he took her hand and knelt to the ground.

"Princess Parkinson," He said with a laugh, "This is the place we started our relationship, and I wanted it to be the place where we started our future. You have taught me so much about myself this past year, and I know I will learn more and more from you. Will you do me the honor of becoming Princess Potter?"

"Oh Harry, of course I will." Pansy said with tears in her eyes. "I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too Pansy Eloise Parkinson."

The Great Hall was packed with students ready to go back to their lives away from Hogwarts, but for eight of the brightest students the trip out those doors could have been delayed a lifetime. Hogwarts was home to them, but now they had lives of their own. They would become wives and husbands soon, and for Draco and Hermione the life they lived at Hogwarts was over, but their story was just beginning.

They all filed out hand in hand to face whatever was coming their way. Who knew that in a few short months their lives would all change drastically?

Author's Note: Well I gave you a little insight into the other characters with this one. I hope you all are enjoying, and this is not the story I planned to update next. However, a little muse struck me and I thought why not. So I still have to think about the future of this story, and where the characters are going to go with their lives, but I am beginning to fall in love with it again. By the way I don't know Pansy's real middle name, I even searched for it. So I saw one site that said it was Eloise, and I liked that better than any of the others. So there you have it the next part of the octet's lives.


End file.
